11 Games in the West Coast
They are back from the All-Star Break as they start their 2nd half on the road for 11 Games in the West Coast from July 15 to July 25 non-stop. List of Teams *San Francisco Giants (July 15 to July 18) 4 Games- 1/3 *Arizona Diamondbacks (July 19 to July 21) 3 Games *Los Angeles Dodgers (July 22 to July 25) 4 Games Giants Mets Began thier series with the Giants (date is above). Game 1 (0-1) The Mets lost the first game of the series with R.A. Dickey on the mound for the team to a score of 0-2. Box. Game 2 (0-2) The Mets again lost to the Giants with Jon Niese on the mound for the Mets to a score of 0-1.Box. Game 3 (0-3) The Mets again lost to the Giants but they were not shutout as they lost to a score of 4-8 with Hisanori Takahashi on the mound.Box. Game 4 (1-3) The Mets needed to win this one and they did as Johan Santana (No Decision) pitched a great game and Francisco Rodriguez (3-2) closed it out as he got the win.Box. Score 4-3. Series Notes *In Game 3 the Mets skipped Mike Pelfrey's start since he had a stiff neck and his next start woud be against the Arizona Diamondbacks on Monday July 19, 2010. *In Game 4 the Mets had a couple of strange calls as a pitch by K-Rod to catcher Henry Blanco and it was called a ball and Blanco turned back to argue with the umpire Phil Cuzzi and K-Rod , Blanco and manager Jerry Manuel argued and nobody was thrown out of the game as he (Phil) was angrily pumping his fist. Then a ground ball to David Wright hit by Freddy Sanchez and then Wright to Blanco a litte high and then a slide by Travis Ishikawa who was safe but called out by Cuzzi. Then later in the inning Aubrey Huff grounded out in front of the plate (fair) and then Blanco threw him out to Ike Davis but Phil asked the third-base umpire (John Estabrook) to make the call and he said foul even though it was fair. D-Backs The Mets head on to Arizona to face the Arizona Diamondbacks for 3 games (date is above). Game 1 (0-1) - (1-4) The Mets lost to a score of 2-13 as Mike Pelfrey had another bad start and lasted 1 1/3 of an inning.Box. Game 2 (0-2) - (1-5) The Mets again lost to a score of 2-3 as R.A. Dickey didn't have a great start again.Box. Game 3 (0-3) - (1-6) The Mets hoped that Jon Niese will help the Mets avoid a sweep and snap thier 2 game losing streak but it didn't it happen as the game lasted 14 innings as they lost to a score of 3-4. Fernando Nieve(2-3) got the lost.Box. Series Notes *In Game 2 in the top of the 8th inning Josh Thole hit his first major league homerun off pitcher Barry Enright. Also before Game 2 Oliver Perez came back and sent down Justin Turner and Luis Castillo came back and sent down Ruben Tejada. Jose Reyes was able to bat from the left side. Carlos Beltran played after getting some days off. *In Game 3 Angel Pagan lead the game for the Mets with a leadoff homerun and he also homered in Game 2 later in the game around the 8th inning. It was the first time they have played an extra inning game in the month of July and the second half of the season. The game lasted 14 innings and even Oliver Perez came back and pitched one of his better innings of his Mets career it was in the 12th inning and gave the D-Backs the win in the bottom of the 14th inning. He pitched great from the 12th to the 13th innings. Dodgers The Mets headed to L.A. to face the Los Angeles Dodgers for 4 games (date is above). Game 1 (0-1) - (1-7) The Mets were planning to win this one but came up short again as pitcher Hisanori Takahashi gave up 2 runs and in those to runs a solo homerun. The Mets lost 0-2.Box. Game 2 (1-1) - (2-7) The Won again with their ace on the mound as Johan Santana gets his 8th win of the season (8-5). Mets won 6-1. Box. Game 3 (1-2) - (2-8) The Dodgers beat the Mets 2-3 as Mike Pelfrey looked better but was taken out of the game as Oliver Perez gave up a walkoff homer to batter James Loney in the bottom of the 13th inning. Perez is 0-4 as he took the loss. Box. Game 4 (1-3) - (2-9) The Mets lost to 1-0 as R.A. Dickey pitched for the Mets and the Mets bats went shut. Box. Series Notes *Before Game 1 the Mets had DFA Fernando Nieve as they brought back Manny Acosta from Triple-A Buffalo. *Just hours before Game 2 Manny Acosta has been added to the roster to fill in for Nieve in the Mets Bullpen. Category:General Articles Category:Mets Category:San Francisco Giants Category:Arizona Diamondbacks Category:Los Angeles Dodgers